The Manicotti
The Manicotti (b. Gothober 26, 10978 AI) is a Fifth Age Imrhys woman. She has been a Baronetess of Conway; a pirate; a member of the Island Three; and the Captain of the Jolly Elmo. Awakening The Manicotti was part of a caravan in Dongi in 11003 AI. The caravan was set upon by bandits, and she became separated from the rest of the caravan. It took her two months to find her way out of the desert. She discovered how to shapeshift during this time, which allowed her to survive. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 21) Baronetcy of Conway The Manicotti became the Baronetess of Conway in the country of Lynne, but left it in 11080 AI. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 23) The Island Three Sometime between 11080 AI and 13656 AI, the Manicotti became friends with Jongivern and Todweb. They found Isle Rembrandt and gained notoriety as the Island Three. Sithnar On Bruil 1, 13656 AI, The Manicotti, Jongivern, and Todweb battle and destroy Sithnar, the father of the Sithnarn Vampires, and take possession of the vampire's treasure. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 28) A couple of months later, on Jazzuary 16th, The Manicotti fled Isle Rembrandt with Sithnar's treasure aboard the living ship the Jolly Elmo. Jongivern and Todweb give chase but can't catch her. The Manicotti hides the treasure. The Jolly Elmo The Manicotti spent the next 50 years gaining a reputation as a privateer and pirate aboard the Jolly Elmo. She became a wanted woman in many of the countries on the known ring, including Hoffner. The Jolly Elmo, as a living ship, became the member of a pod of whales. (as shown in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 11) The Fourth Gnarrhys War The Manicotti got involved in the Fourth Gnarrhys War when she agreed to take Zierath and Kuker from Zierathdom to the Isles of Hovde in 13708 AI. The Manicotti was involved in the Battle of Hoffner Palace, and continued transporting Zierath and Kuker towards the Isles of Metcalf. On Ronolom 6, 13708 AI, Todweb, Jongivern, and Isle Rembrandt caught up to the Jolly Elmo. Todweb, Jongivern and Isle Rembrandt capture the Jolly Elmo. Using indigo magic, the Manicotti turns the Todweb and Jongivern against each other. Zierath and Kerkove try to add to the confusion by creating an earthquake, in a sense attacking Isle Rembrandt. To protect its mother, the Jolly Elmo incapacitates them, and then the Manicotti and Kuker get the Jolly Elmo free. The living ship and its passengers escape without serious harm. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 28) Three Rookery ships approached the Jolly Elmo in a stormy sea off of North Hagen. Zierath, Kuker, the Manicotti, Kerkove, Palomino, Sir Angus MacBain, and the crew of the Jolly Elmo faced off against Boratch, the possessed Alamap, the Stone Rook, Timzick, Paco, Braithe, Abbischo, two ska-tugas, and many more possessed sentients. Kerkove and Kuker freed Braith and the Stone Rook from the possession. The Manicotti, Palomino, and Sir Angus kill the two scottugas. Zierath almost destroyed Boratch, but the Dathrhys lord escaped, Zierath was also critically wounded. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 29) The Manicotti used her power to hurry the Elmo to the Isles of Metcalf, and the Manicotti was one of the Imrhys who helped save Zierath's life. Appearances First Appearance: Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 13 Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapters 13, 14, 15, 16, 18. 19. 21, 22, 23, 24, 26, 28, 29, and 30 Mentions Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 17 Character created by Mandy Conway Category:Created by Mandy Conway Category:Imrhys Category:Fifth Age Imrhys Category:Member of the Island Three